


Into The Freshman Year

by lukas_mp3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Theatre AU, and also hurt/comfort, broham - Freeform, logan just want his heckin mic tape, patton just wants to love everyone, platonic fluff is my jam, roman is bad at props, theatre kids are idiots, virge doesnt know how this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_mp3/pseuds/lukas_mp3
Summary: It was hard to imagine them all becoming friends - but it happened, and they wouldn't change it for the world.A series of related one shots taking place in a high school theatre au.





	1. He Just Wanted To Avoid The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: All Virgil wanted was to wait for Patton in the back of the auditorium.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: THIS IS KIND OF SAD IN THE BEGINNING IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO BUT ITS GETS BETTER BEAR WITH ME,  
> Anyway, just in case you don’t know, paper mache is that weird thing you probably did like one time in elementary school with the newspaper and bowl of glue water and everyone complained about the mess and the smell

All Virgil had wanted was to chill out in the back of the theatre while Patton was in rehearsal. Wasn’t that a simple, easy request? So that begged the question: why on earth was he now out in the hall, his hands covered in watered down glue, paper macheing a big chicken wire blob? With several strangers no less? It was a question for the greatest minds of our century.  
  
He felt so out of place here. He didn’t fit in with these kids wearing bright smiles and messy clothes. The undisguised bags under his eyes seemed more prominent around these kids. He continued with his work, sleeves pushed up to his arms to avoid having to wash glue out of the fabric. Virgil didn’t bother trying to make friends. He never really did, besides Patton. Then again, Patton had found him first. Virgil didn’t understand why he stuck around, but Virge had to admit. He appreciated it. As Virgil though of the colorful-personalitied boy, Patton walked out of the auditorium, done with his rehearsal. He snapped Virgil out of his isolationist thoughts with one of his excited, mid-volume screams.  
  
“Virge!! Are you making friends?!” Patton jogged over, his ever-excitable self shocked at the sight. Virgil didn't say anything in response, simply staring at Patton, his body stiff and still. Patton didn't really mind - he could talk enough for the both of them.  
  
"You know, I'm glad you're meeting new people. I know you don't talk to much of anyone besides me," Virgil glared as Patton spoke. Patton squinted. "Don't you give me that look, mister! I know you don't. Now, I need you too know that everyone here will welcome you no matter what! And if they don't, I'm going to fight them," He glared at the other kids, trying to appear threatening. Unfortunately for him, it made him look even cuter. He got a few giggles from the students. When he heard Virgil's quiet laugh from next to him, he got a bit. Overexcited.  
  
"Was that a laugh I heard, Mr. Cold and Stoic?" Virgil could hear the mischevious teasing tone in Patton's voice. He just rolled his eyes, making sure to put a little drama into it, before he went back to covering the newspaper in glue.  
  
"I will not be ignored!" Patton started to crouch down, grinning at Virge.  
  
"Wait Patton no theres glue everywh-" But it was too late. Patton had already wrapped him in an agressively loving hug, and Virgil had grabbed him on reflex, getting glue all over his shirt.  
  
Virgil glared at him. "...You're an idiot.  
"Well it certainly looks like we got ourselves into a -"  
"Don't say it."  
"-sticky situation!"  
Everybody groaned, except for Virgil. He was to busy trying to hide a small smile that crept onto his face.


	2. The Prop Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Logan, and Patton have to go to the prop room. There are spiders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : hey if u want 2 argue with me about the oxford comma gO RIGHT AHEAD OK I JUST THINK IT LOOKS BETTER I WILL F I G H T. also uh. I have some. Issues with letter order, and logan’s name constantly trips me up. I dont rly know why. So if there are any “Lagon” spellings instead of “Logan”, point it out to me, but pls. Dont b rude, ty

“What a disaster.”  
  
Logan took a look around the room that had been filled to the brim with props. From the most useless, specific props, to the practical ones Logan hoped were in there, the area was absolutely stuffed. Unfortunately for Logan, Roman and Patton seemed to appreciate the mess much more. Roman rushed past Logan, already starting to dig through props. The logician quickly figured out that the dramatic man was, in fact, _not_ looking for what they needed.  
   
“Patton, there’s an entire box of swords,” Roman reached for one of said swords, knocking over a box of assorted old lady dresses in the process.He swung it up, holding it skyward. Patton gasped loudly, moving past Logan.  
   
“Awww, you look like a real prince!” Patton was making a reference to Roman’s role in the play. He played one of the two over-the-top, horrifically dramatized princes in the play.  
   
“I _am_ a real prince, Patton! Royalty comes from the heart!” Logan furrowed his brow at this.  
  
“Untrue. The royal line is only passed through blood and marriage.” Logan adjusted his glasses as he spoke, his voice absent of any joking. Roman rolled his eyes, huffing annoyedly as he began to mess with the other props. Patton started to look through the nearest boxes happily as Logan pulled out his list of what they needed.  
   
“Mostly paint. Green, black, blue,” Logan looked up as he moved next to Patton, “that means stop searching through these old pointless props.”  
   
“But.. But it’s a _sword!_ ” Roman protested, almost pouting with his hands at his sides.  
   
“Come on Logan, give him just a _slice_  of happiness,” Patton gave his charming trademark grin as Logan and Roman both groaned loudly.  
   
“I suppose… It wouldn’t be entirely irrational to bring one sword. It is a fantasy play, surely one of the princes would carry a sword while on a dangerous journey.” Logan reasoned. He had to admit - Roman with a sword was quite the delight.  
   
“How sweet! I have to give you _props_ , you-” Patton cut himself off by screaming loudly. Logan, the unfortunate soul standing right next to him, jumped back, bumping into the shelves behind him.  
   
“Patton! What on earth has startled you so?” Roman dashed over, throwing his arm over Patton to protect the boy from the obviously miniscule danger. He was still holding the sword, and pointed it in the same general direction of Patton’s gaze.  
   
“I saw a spider, we need to burn the room down now.” Patton was pressing himself into the prop shelf as much as he could, desperate to get away from the creepy crawly death machine.  
   
“If there are spiders on the other side of the room, it is likely that they also habituate the very shelves you are leaning against.” What? It’s a fact. Logan was simply stating truths. He wasn’t messing with Patton. Not at all.  
   
Patton jumped out from the self, screaming again. Roman decided dramatic action must be taken. He sweeped Patton off his feet, truly becoming a real life prince charming.  
   
“Do not worry dear Patton! For I shall take you away from here, and I will slay any spiders which dare to enter your presence!” He began to run off with Patton, as the man is his arms laughed, forgetting his fear. As well as leaving Logan to search for paint on his own.  
   
Morons.  
   
Funny morons, though.


	3. Mannequin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets to be Virgil's practice model for his newfound makeup skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im trying guy

Of course Logan was happy that Virgil was finally participating in extracurriculars, even if he found his art frivolous. He would have much preferred Virgil to partake in the more practical side of theatre, working with the sound and lights. Sure, sure, Virgil _was_ ‘absolutely fabulous at the artistry of makeup’, as Roman put it. That didn’t mean that Logan had to enjoy helping him.  
  
Namely because helping him led to his face being brushed and poked at as Virgil practiced his newfound skill.  
  
“I still don’t see why you couldn’t use Patton or Roman for this.” Logan spoke as Virgil put more the skin-colored dust on a large, fluffy brush.  
  
“I told you,” Virgil held his face still as he planned what he should do, “Patton moves to much, and I don’t know princey that well.” Logan almost laughed - the nickname ‘Princey’ had come about due to Roman’s role in the play - but it stuck so well due to his personality.  
  
“Ah, I did overlook your social apprehensions when it comes to new people. Or people you already know, really.” Virgil glared when Logan said this. He doesn’t need to be reminded of his social inability and how everything always goes wrong. “How long should this take?” Logan asked.  
  
“Why, because you have so much better to do?” That sounded a bit more rude than Virgil really intended. “Rehearsal doesn’t end until 5. It’s only 3:30, and they’re mostly blocking today.” Logan noticed the way Virgil could talk and do makeup at the same time; it was actually rather impressive.  
  
“I do suppose you’re right. Do you plan to join the makeup team officially?” Logan had overheard the other crew members gushing over Virgil’s natural skill. He had a lot to learn, sure - but in a high school play, anything was valued.  
  
“I don’t know… probably not. I doubt they would want me.” Logan rolled his eyes.Virgil noticed. “Hey, what’s that for?”  
  
“You always do this. This thing where you completely discount the good things you bring to the table, passing them off as ‘not good enough’ or ‘no better than others.” He waved his hands a bit, using quotation motions when needed. “Frankly, it’s ridiculous. You’re plenty talented, honestly, on of the better members I’ve seen. If you would just allow yourself to believe, perhaps you could make something out of this.” Virgil stopped his brush.  
  
He looked at Logan, trying to see his eyes without looking into them. He didn’t like eye contact; it was awkward and strange to him. But he needed to see that Logan was being truthful in how he felt about this. And of course he was - Virgil wasn’t sure Logan even fully understood the concept of lying about emotion.  
  
“Uh… thanks.” He should say something better. He should say something more sweet. He should say something cute and fluffy. But he isn’t Patton, with his energy and constant upbeatness, and he isn’t Roman, with his grace and verbal poetry. But Logan likes it. He isn’t one for the excessive excitement many others have.  
  
“You’re welcome. I highly suggest joining. They’ll accept you.” Logan gives Virgil a rare smile, and Virge knows that the logician is telling the truth. It makes him feel warm. If Logan sees something in him - maybe he isn’t worthless after all.


	4. Roman Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Roman, you canmt jump off the stage for dramatic effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this was very much a collaborative chapter! I got TONS of the ideas in here from other peeps, BUT I DONT KNOW WHO AND IM SAD NOW  
> Please, if you see your idea in here, tell me! I had a lot of trouble getting back to the post, and im not very organized :’  
> this is like,, part 3??
> 
> Alright, now to the (mis)adventures of Roman!

“No, Roman, you can’t jump off the stage for ‘dramatic effect’.” Logan glared at the non-regal royal boy. Roman was standing dangerously close to the edge of the stage already, and Logan did not appreciate it at all. The ‘prince’ was swaying back and forth, making the other actors laugh.

"But Logan! It would add such drama, and isn’t that the point?” Roman asked this as he moved frighteningly close to the edge of the stage, boots within an inch of mini cliff-like drop. Logan sighed in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose, fingers sliding under his glasses. 

“The point of my job as the self appointed safety officer is to make sure we don’t have any hospitals trips. At what point in the play would it even make sense to jump off?” Contrary to popular belief, Logan has actually read the script. He’s very thorough in his job, and as of right now, very concerned as well.

“I’d listen to Logan here kiddo! We can’t have our prince spending rehearsal time in the hospital!” Patton smiled widely as he spoke, hoping he could get through to Roman better than Logan could. He knew Roman’s imaginative fantasies could seldom be destroyed by logic. It’s a good thing,  except for the times when his dream is to do something utterly idiotic. But still, when the words left Patton’s mouth, Roman let out a dramatic gasp, gathering attention from even more people who were not involved in the devolving conversation.

"Patton! Not you too!“ Roman clutched his hand over his heart, eyes closed as he turned his head away. "I’ve truly been betrayed by everyone I know.”

He drops to his knees. It’s supposed to be graceful, but it goes awry when he remembers how close he is to the edge of the stage. Only one leg hits the wooden surface, with the other free falling down to the floor. He topples off the stage, but the drop isn’t too far. He ends up laying on his back with one foot still one the stage, and the rest of his body laying spread eagle on the dirty carpeted floor. Logan crouches down, getting closer to tell Roman something very important.

“You’re an idiot,” he whispers.

Roman doesn’t argue.


End file.
